


【Y2/SN】亵渎

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 人生各自的精彩 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 深渊坠落，不得救赎。





	【Y2/SN】亵渎

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、骑士S×主教N  
> 　　2、黑化扭曲OOC，老套狗血无逻辑  
> 　　3、行文粗俗癖好奇怪，强制进行没有感情  
> 　　

　　

　　

　　

**【1】第七日**

　　

　　烛光昏黄并不时摇晃的空间内，浓烈的腥味与荷尔蒙气息充斥每个角落。残破的红色长袍铺在陈旧的地毯上，被躺在上面的人弄得皱巴巴。

　　二宫和也锁着一对金属环的一双手腕被紧紧扣住压在头顶，酸涨无力的双腿软趴趴地大张着横在地面，随着他被一次次撞击而颤动。

　　跪在他双腿间的樱井翔突然低下头，凑近他的胸口，一口咬住了他早已在空气中立起的乳头。

　　“唔……”

　　骤然的刺痛让二宫和也扬起头，随即立刻将未出口的呻吟咽下。这是他现在所能做的，为数不多的反抗。

　　这种在樱井翔看来毫无意义的行为诡异地满足了他的某种兴味。齿尖并没有放松而是更加用力，满意地感觉到被自己压在身下的胸口因为这种恶劣的行为而颤抖。

　　“怎么了，二宫主教。”樱井翔放开渗血的乳尖，凑到二宫和也满是汗水的颈侧，“怎么不叫了？”

　　樱井翔直起背，松开二宫和也已经酸软无力的手腕，抓起垂在自己身侧的双腿往后拽，加快了下身挺动的速度。

　　骤然加快速度的抽插让二宫和也因加剧的快感而大张开嘴，拼命地想要呼吸更多的空气，让自己不至于因为过度的快感而晕眩。

　　“啊……唔……啊啊……”

　　克制不住的呻吟从二宫和也的口中断断续续地冒出，清越的嗓音在这时候显得无比诱人而色情。

　　“你的信仰不是很坚定么，我们用遍了手段都没能让你开口。”

　　樱井翔话音未落，二宫和也猛一哆嗦，像是想起了不愿回忆的某种疼痛。

　　

　　事实也的确如此。

　　七天前，黑暗教廷成功俘获离开教廷的二宫和也。面对这位光明教廷的红衣主教，用尽了所有刑讯手段想从他口中得到有价值的情报。拳脚、鞭打这类普通的手段自不必说，各种魔法所施加的灼烧、电击也没有什么效果。就算是幻术，也还是没能得到一丁点东西。

　　若非搜魂术得到的记忆支离破碎，后遗症还会让被施术者的脑部受到无可挽回的伤害，红衣主教又是甚少被活捉的俘虏，也许早就用这种方式去撬开二宫和也的嘴。

　　

　　“那为什么你现在，爽成这样。”

　　粗硬的肉棒碾过敏感的一点，二宫和也勃起的阴茎射出白浊的液体。他张开的口中没有发出任何声音，平日里因为修行神术而总是柔和平静的眼中满是朦胧的水雾。

　　高潮中的穴肉用力地收缩，不受控制地将嵌入的肉柱紧紧裹住。敏感的下体被吮吸的舒适让樱井翔短暂地停下了抽插，随即便是更为大开大合地冲撞。

　　“不，不要……啊……”

　　粗长的硬物在肉穴脆弱而敏感的时刻更为用力地挺入，刚刚射精后毫不设防地身体很快被新的快感所占据。每次的抽插都被禁不起折腾的身体所放大，已经软下去的阴茎又有了勃起的征兆。

　　“不要？”樱井翔将手中抖个不停的双腿架在肩上，附身下压，双手扣住无力推揉他的手掌，“一边这么说一边把我的东西咬得那么紧，你的诚实呢？主不需要欺骗祂的信徒。”

　　一提到主，二宫和也看向樱井翔的眼中便带上了愤恨，却没多久又被下身强力的冲撞而弄散。

　　“你这个曾经的圣子居然是这种淫荡的模样，难怪被剥夺了那么神圣的身份。”

　　淫糜的水声回响在昏暗的房间，映在墙上的影子有些模糊，因着摇晃的烛火与两人起伏的动作而变换。

　　淡金色的微光从二宫和也的指尖流过，却又立刻被锁在手腕上的金属环所吞没。

　　还不够……

　　二宫和也眯起眼睛，咬牙咽下快要冲出口中的、满是情色味道的叫声。

　　“你这个，叛徒……没，没有，提起主的资……”

　　未说完的话语被捏住他下体的手打断，半勃起的性器被熟稔地撸动，后穴被不断进出撞击。阴茎逐渐立起，射精的冲动再次涌上。

　　“我从来没有信过所谓的光明，怎么会是背叛？”樱井翔掐住手中肉柱的根部，听到了二宫和也猛地吸了口气，“不过是为我所信奉的黑暗做该做的事情。”

　　性器与后穴所受到的刺激绵延不断，刚高潮不久的身体泛着淡淡的粉色，只是在昏黄的烛光下分辨不出。随着樱井翔抓着他的腰将自己的硬物一下又一下地凿入，二宫和也再次抖着阴茎射出稀薄的精液。

　　温暖湿润的软肉抽搐着绞紧发烫的肉棒，樱井翔的汗水顺着胸口淌下。几下用力的挺入之后，深深埋入的阴茎将灼热的精液灌进还在高潮中的小穴。

　　樱井翔将阴茎拔出，清脆的响声被听得十分清楚。

　　“你迟早……会被净化……”

　　“是么？”

　　捏起主教红袍的一角，樱井翔丝毫不在意二宫和也满含愤慨又满溢春情的眼神。用已经皱得不成样子的布料将两根手指层层裹住，随即将这两根手指插入一张一合的肉洞。

　　“在我被净化之前，不如先想想，你该怎么净化自己？”

　　柔软的丝绸不似骑士粗粝的指茧那般磨人，却还是让初次经历情事的后穴战栗。

　　“这身长袍你穿了五年多，感觉如何？”

　　作为光明教廷最年轻的红衣主教，二宫和也的红色长袍从未离身。他无数次穿着这身衣服在神殿内祷告，也曾用这身红衣在战场上给帝国的魔法师以血的威慑。而此时此刻，代表他荣耀与地位的衣袍以这种方式触碰到身体最隐秘的部位，无法言明的羞耻感让二宫和也扭着腰想要后退，试图躲开这恶劣的折磨。

　　樱井翔任由二宫和也挪动臀部，却在自己的手指即将被拔出的时候猛地深入并挖弄湿濡的穴肉。这个过程只重复了几次，逃避未果的人便瘫软在地毯上，淡色的阴茎喷出无色的液体。

　　指尖在敏感处使劲旋转按压后，樱井翔抽出湿得不成样子的手指，将自己再度变硬的性器一点点插入。

　　骑士远胜于神职人员的体质让接下来的一切完全在樱井翔的掌握之中。不断地抽插，不停地深入，一次又一次的高潮与射精。到了后面二宫和也甚至无法控制自己的叫喊，只能随着樱井翔的抽动而尖叫呻吟，无力的身体因着快感而抽搐，直到阴茎再也射不出任何东西。

　　“不，不要……不能再做了——”

　　二宫和也扭着头，嘴角的一丝涎水顺着下颌划过脖颈，落到沾了不少白浊的红袍之上。

　　他的腰臀完全悬在空中，被樱井翔撞得一抖一抖。已经彻底软下的阴茎因着剧烈的动作而摆动，一种完全不同于射精的冲动让二宫和也呜咽着求饶。

　　而掐着他双腿的男人并没有因为他的服软而有丝毫停顿，毫不犹豫地在已经红肿的后穴进出。

　　“要……要……停啊……厄啊啊啊停下啊啊啊——”

　　反复的刺激之下，淡黄色的液体从他性器的小孔涌出。独属某种东西的腥味弥漫在浑浊的空气中，淫糜的味道愈发浓厚。

　　

　　

**【2】逃脱**

　　

　　二宫和也睁开双眼。

　　没有光亮的房中一片黑暗，他用了一会儿才适应这样的环境。这个房间布置了好几个魔法阵，其中一个的作用就是隔绝外部光线。因为他没能在房间里找到任何照明物品，是以只要樱井翔不来，他的世界就是一片黑暗。

　　而只要樱井翔来了，二宫和也需要面对就是凶猛而残酷的性事。他完全不明白樱井翔为什么会对他的身体有这么浓厚的欲望，说得直白一些，每次他都觉得自己会被樱井翔干死。

　　仅仅是第一次上他，樱井翔就把他干到了失禁，直到他晕过去才罢休。而此后的性事都比这一次来得过火。

　　樱井翔用增幅术提高了体质和体力的那次，二宫和也完全记不得自己到底被干了多长时间，印象中就像是没有尽头，一次次被干晕过去又被干醒。把细节洞察这个帮助施法冷静的辅助魔法用在他的身上，让他的感官敏感了不止一倍，铺天盖地的快感中他几乎失去了全部的理智……

　　二宫和也被樱井翔层出不穷的手段折腾得快要疯掉。

　　

　　干涩的喉咙火烧似的疼痛，二宫和也双腿大张着躺在床上，全身的每寸皮肤都在叫嚣着酸痛，他甚至没有半点力气去把腿合拢。

　　不再去做徒劳的努力，他闭上眼睛一点点恢复体力。感受着体内积攒的光明魔力，他再次在脑中解析手环里和房间内的几个魔法阵。

　　黑暗的室内和每次都要被做晕过去的性事让他失去了对时间的概念，二宫和也无从判断自己被囚禁了多长时间。而这段日子里他唯一的收获是，用精神力成功弄清了几个魔法阵的构架和魔纹。作为能与七级奥术师在魔法知识上相提并论的红衣主教，只要能弄懂这几个魔法阵的原理，哪怕被禁锢了魔力，他也能用精神力将其冲破。

　　不算短的一段时间过去，二宫和也将精神力浸入手腕上的金属环。繁复的魔纹交织重叠，针对神职人员特质的魔法阵无一处不散发着属于魔法的美和奥秘。避开特意设置的陷阱和用于迷惑破解者的几处结构，二宫和也的精神力来到魔法阵的核心。将淡金色的精神力凝聚成尖锐的利刃，他小心而果断地切掉最重要的循环结构。

　　精神力感受到了破碎的声响，左手手环的魔法阵彻底失去效力。没有给自己留下休息的时间，二宫和也如法炮制破坏了另一个手环内的魔法阵。

　　体内积攒的魔力不再受到束缚，重新变回如臂使指的状态。只是房间内完全没有魔法元素，和光亮一样被魔法阵隔绝在外。这并不出乎预料，二宫和也并不认为背叛了光明教廷的樱井翔会在这种地方有所疏漏。

　　简单地给自己用了一个最低阶的治愈术，无力的四肢恢复了些许力气，酸痛的感觉却没有多大减少。他能操纵的魔力不多，其余的必须全部用在冲破另外几个魔法阵上。

　　精神力与魔力同时探入用作元素隔绝的魔法阵，所有的陷阱和诱导在二宫和也眼里无处遁形。他有一个精通魔法阵的魔法师朋友，所有的手段二宫和也都曾与那位朋友交流过。

　　他从未如此感谢那位魔法师和他交流时的认真。

　　最后一个魔法阵失效的瞬间，二宫和也离开了这个囚禁了他很长时间的屋子。当他踩上外面的土地，几个魔法阵恢复了原样。

　　是的，二宫和也没有将这几个魔法阵弄破。他不会去赌布置魔法阵的人是否可以察觉魔法阵的破碎，他要尽可能为自己争取离开的时间。

　　

　　夕阳西下，夜色初上。

　　裹着残破的主教长袍，二宫和也穿行在无人的小巷。那个房间里没有其他衣物，甚至没有能够蔽体的布料。哪怕这身长袍已经浸透了糜烂的液体，他也只能选择用它来遮挡满是情欲痕迹的身体。

　　他做不到赤身裸体地离开那个房间，行走于被主的光辉所笼罩的土地。

　　也许是不幸中的万幸，二宫和也很轻松地辨认出自己所在的城市是阿尔托。他没有准备去到这座城市的教会，樱井翔的背叛让他不确定教会是否被黑暗教廷渗入，又或是渗入到了什么程度。

　　他要去找自己定居阿尔托的朋友，那位精通魔法阵的魔法师。那是他的生死之交，只是因为教廷的禁令让他们无法公开来往。这种时候，他只能接受让那位朋友看到自己这般不堪入目的样子。

　　

　　落魄的红衣主教行于窄巷的阴影之中，每一步都走得十分吃力。浑浊的液体随着他的动作从他的后穴一点点流出，沿着他细瘦的双腿一点点淌下。粘稠的液体终究还是落到了他赤裸的双脚上，被他迈出的脚掌踩在脚底。

　　二宫和也不敢在城内使用任何光明魔法和神术，没有魔法阵的遮蔽使用时的魔法波动会让阿尔托的教会与魔法协会分部感知到。阿尔托禁止一切魔法的使用，哪怕是万一的可能，他也绝不要去赌是否会有人来查探魔法使用的源头。

　　哪怕此时用精神力覆盖了身遭十米的范围，怕有人出现的恐惧还是让二宫和也绷紧了所有的弦。一想到会有人看见他这种卑微的姿态，从他皱巴巴的残破长袍认出他红衣主教的身份，从他身上遮不住的情欲痕迹揣测他被人操弄的淫荡模样，匪夷所思的羞耻感让他几乎想要抹掉这个城市的存在。

　　他祈求万能而仁慈的主，让他顺利到达朋友的家里，不要被任何人发现。

　　等他净化了樱井翔那个异端，他会向主诉说自己所有的罪孽。

　　

　　

**【3】樊笼**

　　

　　天空一片墨色。

　　二宫和也来到位于城郊的豪华庄园。

　　他的魔法师朋友因着几件划时代的魔法物品获得了不菲的财富，在物质条件上从不会亏待自己。仔细探查过确认周围没有旁人，在庄园内设有隔绝精神力的魔法阵上探查到了好友的手笔，二宫和也用朋友交给自己的办法打开了魔法阵。

　　好友从不喜外人出现在自己的私人领域，二宫和也并不担心碰到旁人。行至别墅的大门前，二宫和也触动了附在门锁上的魔法阵。

　　“二宫？”

　　好友的声音响起，门朝内打开。

　　“是我。”二宫和也迈入大门，抬头看向从楼梯上下来的好友，“好久不见，神乐。”

　　“你这是……”神乐推了推自己金边的圆框眼镜。

　　“抱歉，我稍后向你解释。”二宫和也缩了缩脚趾，“能借我一身衣服么？”

　　“当然。”神乐停下脚步，“浴室就在一楼，我待会把衣服给你拿下来。”

　　

　　一小时后，在浴室不小心睡过去的二宫和也整理好了自己的仪容。

　　穿着和神乐如出一辙的衬衫与礼服马甲，二宫和也认为这身打扮更像是这座城市里颇受尊敬的音乐家。循着神乐的气息来到二楼的某个房间门口，二宫和也扣响了房门。

　　“请进。”

　　二宫和也进入房间，入眼既是一个横在面前的书架。两侧的墙壁也是嵌入其中的书架，各式各样的书放满了他能看到的隔层。

　　“说说吧，你遇到了什么。”进门右手边的沙发上，神乐单手指指身边的座位，他的炼金生物在为他们两人泡茶。

　　简单说明了自己的遭遇隐去细节不谈，神乐依旧是那副面无表情的模样。

　　“……能否借你的地方休息一晚上？明天我会去教会。”二宫和也需要完全放松地休息，而他在阿尔托只能相信神乐。

　　樱井翔的背叛让他不敢相信阿尔托的教会。

　　“没问题。”神乐抿了口红茶，看着他的眼神清冷淡漠，“我带你去房间。”

　　

　　跟着神乐走过铺了有复古花纹地毯的走廊，两人在走廊尽头的房间门口驻足。二宫和也在神乐的示意下打开房门，两人一前一后进入了房间。

　　属于光明元素的气息像是要溢出房间一般浓烈。

　　房间正中央的大床上，一个纤瘦的人仰躺在上面，地板上的魔法阵构纹将这两者置于其中。仅仅是一眼，二宫和也便认出了床上的人是谁。

　　他这次外出所要寻找的目标，光明教廷半年前失踪的圣子，山田。

　　

　　笃笃笃。

　　指节在原木门上敲击的声音在身后响起。

　　感受到光明气息的瞬间二宫和也便开始凝聚魔力，可他愕然发现哪怕周围满是光明，自己却无法调用哪怕一个光明元素。像是自己与元素的沟通联系被硬生生切断，根本无法使用任何魔法。

　　二宫和也转过头。

　　神乐的背靠在墙上，还是那身优雅妥帖的藏蓝色礼服，藏在金边眼镜之后的眼瞳不带丝毫情绪。

　　神乐的身侧，有一个人单手撑着门框，只穿着黑色的衬衫，好整以暇地对上二宫和也望过来的眼神。

　　“你们……”脸上是难以置信的模样，他放在身后的指尖悄然运转体内一路上积攒下来的魔力。

　　“我一直在等你逃出来。”樱井翔收回右手，脸上的笑容温和亲切，“等你逃到这里，找到你在阿尔托的、最好的朋友。”

　　二宫和也抿起没什么血色的双唇。

　　“为什么？”他知道这个问题是徒劳，他也不需要答案，却也还是要用它为凝聚魔法流出更多时间。

　　“有的人表面上是才华横溢的音乐家，实际上是精通各种魔法阵的奥术师，背地里却是研究身体与灵魂的死灵系魔法师。”樱井翔越过一言不发的神乐，“你说是为什么？”

　　樱井翔靠近的瞬间，二宫和也发出了自己的圣光术。没等他借着刺目的白光完成下一步动作，熟悉的金属环再次被套上了他的手腕。

　　锁死的清脆声响彻底禁锢了红衣主教的光明魔力。

　　骑士与主教在近身实力上的差距，让他甚至反应不过来发生了什么。

　　

　　“欢迎来到神乐阁下的庄园，我会好好招待你，尊敬的主教。”

　　樱井翔的眼中满是轻蔑与恶意。

　　

　　

**【4】逼迫**

　　

　　神乐已经离开。优雅从容，不疾不徐。

　　

　　樱井翔不像撕裂那身红色长袍那般粗暴，而是攥住二宫和也的左手手腕，解开这身裹得严严实实的礼服。哪怕自由的右手能够去阻挠，可失去魔法的红衣主教根本无法对抗骑士的力气，只能眼睁睁看着自己刚换上不久的马甲和衬衫被揭开所有纽扣，裤子也被褪至脚踝。

　　“不愧是光明神术。”樱井翔打量着他没有丝毫痕迹的身体，“再怎么做也能恢复成最好的状态，真是主的恩赐。”

　　单脚用力一绊，他顺手将站立不稳的二宫和也推倒在地。不等二宫和也爬起，他俯身压住二宫和也的双腿，手指毫无征兆地探入被他肏过太多次的肉穴。

　　“怎么会紧成这样，明明都已经被我肏松了。”

　　二宫和也后背的蝴蝶骨一紧。

　　“真可惜，明明我拔出来以后根本合不拢的样子那么好看，我射进去的东西还会慢慢流出来，混着你的水掉到地上。”

　　哪怕以为二宫和也是面朝地板不能被他看见脸，樱井翔也能想象此刻满是屈辱又偏偏带着情欲的神情能有多动人。他看了太多次，每次看见都让他更想要这具被他肏透了的身体，而他每次也都这么做了。

　　“不过这样也好，可以换种方式再把你肏成那副样子。”

　　抽出手指，樱井翔直接将自己的性器抵在了紧致的穴口。下一秒，他硬生生把硕大的头部塞进了肉穴。

　　“啊——”没有任何准备而被强行撑开的疼痛让二宫和也叫出了声。

　　低声吟唱了一个持续半小时的单体恢复术，樱井翔满意地感受到不再疼痛的后穴放松了下来。缓慢而不容拒绝地一点点进入，肉穴在被这个硬物所撕裂的瞬间就被恢复术治愈，因此鲜血还未涌出就会被抹去。

　　毫不设防的穴内被撕扯撑裂的痛苦与恢复术治疗后的舒适交替并行，不同于性爱时的刺激让二宫和也几乎瘫软。他咬着牙不让自己叫出声，手指紧紧地扣进地毯。直到粗硬的肉棒全根没入，这种感觉才稍有停顿。

　　然而一双布满薄茧的手掐住了他的腰，埋在他后穴的硬物开始剧烈地动作。已经不再熟悉这种操干的身体颤抖战栗，撑在地毯上的手肘被撞击的力道弄得不断小幅度摩擦，从未遭到如此对待的皮肤被磨得生疼。胸口的乳头同样被粗粝的地毯弄得发疼肿胀，火辣辣的刺痛侵蚀着他的所有感官。

　　也许是樱井翔太明白要怎么折腾他的身体，也许是他的身体习惯了粗暴的性爱和对待，柔软的后穴逐渐适应了野蛮的抽插，不再紧绷，变得放松。随之而来的，是那种几乎让二宫和也绝望的快感。

　　

　　“Sakurai？”

　　陌生男人的声音让二宫和也骤然一惊。

　　“夹这么紧。”樱井翔呼吸不稳，一巴掌拍在二宫和也的臀部。

　　“你要做这种事我没意见，但你能不能换个地方？”

　　随着这带有明显不满的声音，一双考究的墨绿色皮鞋停在了二宫和也眼前。

　　“你的小朋友还昏迷着，也没什么。”樱井翔拔出硬物，将二宫和也从地上拉起，“如果我能用小朋友刺激到这位大主教，我们能得到东西可不少。”

　　二宫和也看到了站在他身前皱着眉头的男人。瓦里欧特公国的大公、第一顺位的王位继承人，御村。

　　“我怎么觉得不是这么回事儿呢。”一身魔法长袍的男人不知从何处出现，伸手捏住二宫和也的脸，“你私心很重嘛。”

　　这又是一个二宫和也能认出来的人。以八环大法师的身份登上光明教廷净化序列第一百二十五位的星相系魔法师，吉本。

　　樱井翔一声嗤笑，再次挺入一张一合地肉穴。

　　“注意点注意点。”吉本退后一步，饶有兴致地打量眼角泛红目蕴水光的二宫和也。

　　毫不掩饰的直白眼神让二宫和也想要闭上双眼，但他的自尊不允许他做出这种无异于屈服的逃避行为。他直视吉本极具侵略性的眼神，身后的顶弄让他站立不稳浑身颤动。

　　“被人看着就让你这么兴奋，嗯？”二宫和也不同于任何一次的身体紧绷令樱井翔挑了挑眉，“你比我想得还要浪荡得多。”

　　他刚说完，二宫和也压抑不住的细碎呻吟便溢出了嘴角。

　　“不要这么说嘛，毕竟是光明教廷最有前途的红衣主教，下任教皇的有力候选人。”吉本笑着，从宽大的袖口内掏出了与小臂等长的纤细魔杖，“不如我们试试不一样的？”

　　御村微微摇头，转身走向魔法阵中的山田。

　　

　　樱井翔很清楚吉本有多少折腾人的手段，也明白吉本向来懂得掌握分寸。不出声地默认了吉本的提议，他只用眼神提醒吉本别做不该做的事情。

　　吉本一副意料之中的模样，挥动魔杖聚集了一个不大的水球。水球被他展开成薄薄的一层水膜，紧紧地贴在了二宫和也的脸上。

　　“红衣主教的话，能坚持多久呢？”

　　措手不及的窒息感打散了二宫和也所有的坚持。他感受不到身体还未消散的疼痛与下体难以抗拒的快感，只剩下被隔绝空气的惘然。窒息的时间一点点变长，克制不住的恐惧席卷他全部的感知。他的心跳失序地跳动，心脏像是要挣脱所有的束缚冲出胸口。身体不受控制地开始挣扎，每块肌肉都开始用力抽紧。

　　“嘶——”

　　超乎想象的快感让樱井翔捏紧了二宫和也的腰。窒息时的生理反应让穴肉比高潮时更为激烈地痉挛抽动，他被死死绞住的性器如同置身最温暖舒适的巢穴，让他差点射了进去。

　　“停下。”

　　樱井翔艰难地开口，控制着自己想要射精的欲望。

　　“你不爽么？”

　　吉本用魔杖的尖端抵着自己的下巴。

　　拼命挣扎的二宫和也整个人都倒在了樱井翔身上，在流动着蓝色波纹的水膜里大张开嘴想要获得并不存在的空气。如果吉本选择的不是水膜而是水球，说不定二宫和也已经因为溺水而更剧烈地痉挛。

　　“停下——”樱井翔的眼神带上了些许凶厉。

　　吉本吸吸鼻子，挥动魔杖。

　　

　　蓝色水膜破碎成浅色的光点消失无踪。

　　二宫和也彻底瘫软下去。他大口大口地呼吸着周遭的空气，胸口如搁浅的鱼类般不断起伏。

　　樱井翔喘息着从抽搐个不停的肉穴中拔出自己的性器，将腥膻的白浊射在了二宫和也的脸上。

　　“你真变态。”吉本看了眼樱井翔，“介意我也肏他么？肏红衣主教的感觉我还没有过呢。”

　　还未从窒息的恐惧中恢复过来的二宫和也睁大了双眼，不敢想象自己接下来会遭遇什么样的噩梦。

　　樱井翔下意识想拒绝，可二宫和也不自觉带上了哀求的眼神让他止住了未出口的话。吉本恶意满满却毫无欲望的眼神让他明白，这不过是对方想要折腾人的前兆。

　　“如果你想的话。”樱井翔说。

　　

　　

**【5】暗之烙印**

　　

　　半小时后，神乐推开了房门。

　　二宫和也跪趴在地上，樱井翔抓着他的肩操弄着他的后穴。淫糜的水声与肉体的撞击声在耳边回响，神乐不满地看向刚刚把食指和中指从二宫和也嘴里抽出来的吉本。

　　“要一起么？”吉本用拇指摸了摸沾在食指上的涎水。

　　看着吉本用手上的透明水渍抹掉二宫和也眼角的泪珠，神乐把目光转向了一旁抄着手的御村。

　　御村不自在地挪开眼神。

　　“我们在研究，是否让这位高高在上的红衣主教成为我们共有的宠物。”

　　吉本从地上站起，抽出一张方巾擦拭手上残留的液体。

　　神乐对上二宫和也的眼睛。

　　很难想象，那双被光明所塑造得柔和清澈而又淡然疏离的眼中，居然被染上了满满的色欲春情，甚至还有埋在眼眸深处的哀求与恐惧。神乐不确定这是真的被磨平了棱角，还是一层过于真实的伪装。

　　他所认识的二宫和也，可不会仅仅因为这样就失去虔诚与信仰。

　　他移动目光，从樱井翔的眼里看到了和自己同样的疑惑。

　　不惜暴露自己在光明教廷十多年的潜伏也要借这个千载难逢的机会俘虏二宫和也，樱井翔再是强调这是为了黑暗教廷在神乐看来也毫无说服力。神乐并不意外樱井翔会对二宫和也产生情感，二宫和也本身就是个值得所有喜爱与幸福的人。哪怕这种情感似乎是有些扭曲，但神乐毫不怀疑樱井翔对二宫和也的了解。

　　从拉拢御村俘虏山田，到引导二宫和也接受寻找山田的任务，再到任务中的一个个误导，樱井翔算准了二宫和也的每一次选择。就是那间布满了魔法阵的房间，樱井翔也是刻意以这种方式让二宫和也想到精通魔法阵的神乐，斩断二宫和也逃跑后的其他路径和选择。

　　只是，这所有的情感，都抵不过樱井翔那想要掌控光明教廷的野心。

　　所以樱井翔从不去想这种情感是什么，不让它有被弄清的机会与可能。

　　

　　“比如说试试在圣咏音乐大厅的门口，把这位二宫主教抱着肏。音乐厅里面演奏着歌颂教廷和主的交响乐，而我们因为魔法效果不会被周围人注意到，可又确实在那。”

　　樱井翔一边说一边去捏二宫和也红肿的乳头，下身的硬物放慢了速度却用力极沉地凿进发抖的肉洞。

　　“不，不要……”

　　如果是在圣咏音乐大厅的门口，络绎不绝的人潮都会从他的身边走过。他肯定会被樱井翔肏得失去力气和理智，然后被逼迫着发出淫乱的叫喊，可这些在魔法的作用下没人会发现。

　　他下身的淫水会流个不停，射出来的精液也会溅出去。不管是落到地上发出腥膻的味道，还是沾在路过的人身上让人寻找这白浊的来源，也都不会被发现。那些四处查看的眼神也许会扫过他被樱井翔玩弄身体，甚至还会有人就在他们身边驻足。

　　“你不喜欢么？可我真的想试试。”樱井翔堵住了二宫和也即将射精的小孔，“后天就有一场教会那些阉人歌手的演唱，御村能帮我弄到邀请函吧？”

　　“当然。”御村交叠着双腿。

　　“不要……不啊，不可以啊啊……”

　　脆弱的铃口被堵住，身后的肉棒像是要把他肏死一样猛力往他身体里捅，他甚至觉得打在他臀肉上的囊袋都快要被塞进已经肿起来的穴口。

　　吉本还在说着想要如何用各种魔法玩弄他，像是用变形术把他变成一只猫，等到了发情期就把猫尾巴插进他欲求不满的后穴。等玩够了再给他解开变形术，但只解开一部分，让他留着猫耳和猫尾。在肏他的时候可以把玩敏感的猫耳听他的发情的呻吟，还能一边干他一边用手指拓开他的肉穴，把细长的猫尾一起塞进已经湿到不行的穴里。

　　漫不经心的描述让二宫和也愈发敏感，愈发想要射精。可樱井翔一只手堵住他的铃口揉捏他的头部，另一只手熟练地撸动他的茎身。等他的快感达到顶峰不得不释放的时候，这只手又会狠狠掐住他的根部阻断他攀上极乐。

　　“厄啊啊……啊……让我，让我射厄啊啊——”

　　生理性的泪水从二宫和也的眼中落下，他的眼前只剩下一片片驳杂的色斑与光影。他已经顾不得别的什么，他只想射出来，就像他被樱井翔玩弄过的许多次那样。

　　樱井翔低低地笑。

　　堵住快感的手指微微松开铃口，没等累积的快感从中喷发，手掌又迅速捂住了整个头部。本能让人欲仙欲死的高潮被强制打断，二宫和也整个人开始痉挛扭动，眼泪和涎水随着他的动作被甩到空中，又很快落在地毯上。

　　“呜不行——唔不要——哈——求求你不要——啊！不要，厄啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

　　这幅完全失去理智沉溺于快感中模样取悦了樱井翔。

　　给了吉本一个眼神，吉本会意地挥动魔杖，一个不大的魔法阵于半空中结成。

　　“签订契约，我让你射。”

　　这是光明属性的魔法契约，是以能够避过光明教廷的探查，不会让人发现二宫和也身上的异样。而樱井翔本身对光明的亲和度达到了百分百，若不是他能够魔武双修避开了光明教廷对魔法体质的检测，还说不定现在的圣子是谁。

　　

　　“契约双方不可背叛不可伤害，仅此而已。”

　　这是他所能想到的，最合适的约束。

　　

　　

**【0】深渊坠落**

　　

　　一年后。

　　

　　教皇冕下回归圣光，所有教会的红衣主教悉数回到光明教廷，因为每个红衣主教都是教皇的继任者。为期七天的祷告结束后，所有红衣主教将在光明神殿祈求主的降临，由主的意志选出下一任教皇。

　　

　　二宫和也站在等身镜前，打量着自己的仪容。

　　比之一年前的温和而疏离的模样，他的眼中不自觉地带上了潋滟的水光，浅色的双唇也泛着更为鲜活的颜色。所有人都认为这是因为他在神术上的领悟对身体的反馈，可这到底是为什么没人会比他更清楚。

　　不过是因为樱井翔成了贴身守护他的光明骑士。

　　

　　“走了。”

　　与敲门声一同响起的，是渡海唤他的声音。

　　二宫和也看了眼镜中的自己，不紧不慢地拉开房门。

　　“走吧。”

　　同是红衣主教，渡海掌握的实权比他大得多。作为守夜人，渡海能够调动异端裁判所的全部力量，因为守夜人就是异端裁判所的掌控者。

　　“没事么？”

　　察觉到二宫和也全身紧绷，渡海问了一句。

　　“没什么，只是……很激动。”

　　渡海点点头，不再多问。虽说有那几个老不死的家伙在，教皇的位置很难落到他们两个年轻的红衣主教身上，但面对这种机会又有几个人能保持平静。

　　

　　只是，二宫和也激动的原因并不是这个。

　　当初回到光明教廷没多久，他就有想向渡海暗示有黑暗教廷的异端潜入了教廷。可是在与樱井翔的那份魔法契约的约束下，他所能透露出的信息少之又少。因为那份契约判定他是否背叛樱井翔的标准是，他做出每个行为说出每句话时，是否有想着要将樱井翔暴露。只要有这么想，他就做不到也说不出。

　　渡海的敏锐让他根据二宫和也传递出的消息揪出了几个藏得颇深的异端。这让光明教廷震动，却也让樱井翔更为小心。而在此之后，渡海不再关注无法传递出更多信息的二宫和也，自然也不去怀疑二宫和也的守护骑士。

　　怎么想，失踪了一段时间又被审查了很久的二宫和也，不会是用那么珍贵的卧底换取教廷信任的异端。

　　

　　越是往前走，二宫和也的呼吸越是难以控制。

　　宽大庄重又神圣的主教红袍之下，红色的皮革腰带紧紧扣在他的腰上。他的性器被连着腰带的皮革套紧紧箍住，深入他后穴的金属棒有三指粗，被连在腰带上的皮革带牢牢固定。

　　这是樱井翔逼他戴上的东西，直到选出新任教皇后才让他取下。

　　

　　跟在渡海的身后迈入光明神殿，二宫和也露出一个笑容。

　　他从未想过成为教皇，但他借要用主的意志降临时的神力冲破那个碍事的魔法契约。

　　为了得到主的降临，他给那个想要猥亵他未果就剥夺了他圣子身份的老教皇，下了无形无色且无法被神术所察觉的慢性毒药。而今天，就是他必须要压抑住自己的狂喜，收获可借助的神力的时候。

　　然后，他就能彻底摆脱这个一年多以来的噩梦。

　　

　　在他身前的渡海收敛了唇边的情绪。

　　他等这个机会已经太久。为了促成这一天，他用慢性毒药送走了上任教皇，也在除他和二宫和也以外的所有红衣主教身上种下了黑暗的种子干扰光明神的选择。光明神只会以一道意识降临，根据光明气息的纯粹程度来选择教皇，他做的手脚不会被发现。

　　为此，他不惜与黑暗教廷合作。

　　

　　看了眼身后笑容夺目的二宫和也，渡海掩下自己眼中的惋惜。

　　真是便宜了樱井翔。

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> 　　【END】  
> 　　  
> 　　一写色情文学就会变成一方衣冠禽兽，另一方被搞得欲求不满  
> 　　完全写不来你情我愿水到渠成（痛哭  
> 　　  
> 　　不过魔法世界真爽，在车的夹缝里放剧情也爽（嘻嘻  
> 　　


End file.
